el pasado de red y los vengadores
by ash the pokevenger
Summary: red satoshi un entrenador pokemon campeon de las 5 regiones, pokemon maestro y vengadores principiante. pero que oculta el individuo? por que cuando hablan de alguien que murio hace 7 anos ,no responde y se queda pensando?, acaso, tiene un secreto o un nombre que no quiere volver a escuchar en su vida?, relacionado con la muerte de ash ketchum? esta en un hiatus, por falta de ideas
1. el pasado de red

despues de que ash volviera de unova junto con millo e iris llegaron a su casa muy contententos en eso de que ash nota algo un poco comun estaban misty, brock, may, max, maya, gary y trip

ellos comentando de que ash no entrenara lo suficiento con sus pokemons pero el les decia

ash: yo si entreno bien y duro

trip y gary: se nota lo suficiente, no entiendo como ganas las batallas de gimnasio

misty: tu debes de hacero mejor siempre no importa que

brock: tiene razon pero lo importante es que como tu haces y asi pierdes los campeonatos

max: debes de hacerlo mejor siempre

may: si te esfuerzas pero no lo haces del siempre como se debe, y ademas todo lo haces al aventon

maya: tu siempre lo haces todo mal, lamento que lo diga

iris: ves eres como un crio

millo: tu receta es buena pero puedes hacerlo mejor

inclusive los pokemons excepto 5 (boldore, charizard, bulbasaur, oshawott y pikachu) estaban diciendo que si, asi que ash al sentirse traicionado por sus pokemons y amigos cercanos saca las pokeball (boldore, charizard, bulbasaur, oshawott y pikachu) y sale volando junto a pikachu en charizard, no sin antes decir

ash: si los veo de nuevo sere el mas fuerte y no sere el mismo

oshawott se sintio un tanto destrozado ya que amaba a snivy pero nunca se lo dijo y misty se sintio devastada.

para empeorar las cosas para que todos dejaran de buscar a ash el lo planeo junto con sus pokemons algo que destrozaria el corazon de varios

ash: para que se dejen de preocupar de mi fingiremos nuestra muerte

los pokemons estuvieron de acuerdo excepto para oxhawott ya que no queria que snnivy se enamorara de otro pero, a regañadientes acepto

3 dias depues salio en las noticias

noticiera: aqui un terrible incidente paso aqui un joven de 10 años acaba de morir despues de ser aplastado por unas rocas gigantes , sus pokeball fueron aplastadas causando asi que murieran sus pokemons

con misty y los demas

misty: (viendo las noticias) no ese es ash, (entre sollozos) el..., el..., no puede haber muerto

en ese momento gary el rival de ash por un largo tiempo la abraza y le dice a misty tambien entre lagrimas.

gary: lo se misty, es una pena

los demas lloran su muerte y le rinden un funeral en su honor y se lamentaban

"si no le dijeramos sus defectos no estariamos en esta situacion"

"lo se" decian

y snivy lloraba de la muerte de oshawott ya que ella se sentia como si ni el alma de otra persona o pokemon fuera a poder consolarla, asi que, en ese momento el servine de trip fue quien la consolo y en ese momento snivy olvido por completo de la muerte de oshawott y un futuro flechazo de este servine

* * *

despertando del recuerdo era red antes conocido como ash pero casi olvida ese nombre su indentidad es la un joven de 17 años de edad, campeon pokemon de todas las regiones conocidas derrotando a cintya, alder, entre los otros, pokemon entrenador maestro y un mienbro principiante en las filas de los vengadores en la importante ciudad de nueva york donde vivia junto coniron man, thor, capitan america y hulk que le ayudaban en el entrenamiento, para que el tambien participe de forma directa y no solo con los pokemons. despertando de la cama en la mansion iron man decia

iron man: despierta red esta bien que descanses de tu batalla con loki, pero, no es hora de siestas tenemos que entrenar y mucho

red: no puedo dormir un poco mas?

stark: no, no puedes, venga hoy veremos todas tus fortalezas atleticas

red: de acuerdo ya voy

stark: muy bien te vere a las 1400 en la sala de entrenamiento

red: de acuerdo

la ropas de red son unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa negra, una chaqueta color rojo, una gorra color roja con blanco en la parte de la frente.

red: (en sus pensamientos) recuerdo como llegaron conmigo los otros pokemons

* * *

yamask: macho que se unio a ash cuando el lo salvo de ser robado por un cazador fugitivo que lo queria capturar para quien a que lo contrato le quitara su mascara como recuerdo, los mov. que conoce son bola sombra, tinieblas, niebla y maldicion

lucario: macho, empezo como un riolu que se unio a ash despues de que este riolu se encariño de ash por que era el unico humano que le daba afecto aun de ser este supuestamente debil., sus mov. son esfera aural, puño trueno, garras de metal, y su tecnica que ningun otro lucario conoce tormenta aural

zoroark: hembra, se unio de ash ya que se enamoro del lucario de ash, ya te tenia mucha ira y odio a los humanos por el maltrato que recibia de estos, por lo general es muy protectora si atacan a ash y mucho mas con lucario, sus mov. son pulso noche, juego sucio, ida y vuelta y castigo.

raticate: macho, es el pokemon capturado por ash po que este pokemon le andaba robando la comida, ash lo encontro en su forma de rattata y para ver si lo podia capturar por cuenta propia se unio a ash no sin antes de una pelea. sus mov. son vel. extrema, rayo, cabeza de hierro y fuerza.

glaceon: hembra, es un pokemon que ash encontro en un eevee despues de que este fuese abandonado por su manada, ash durante su aventura por sinnoh evoluciono a un glaceon por la roca hielo, se preocupa mucho por sus amigos en especial por raichu. sus mov. son canto hielo, rayo hielo, cola ferrea y rayo confuso

scolipede: hembra este pokemon es el venipede que ayudo ash en su aventura de teselia cuando iva a luchar contra burgh en una batalla de gimnacio, ash lo encontro siendo mas fuerte que antes y se vio listo para luchar al lado de ash. sus mov. son tijeras x, toxico, chirrido y cola veneno

sandslash: macho, es el pokemon que ayudo a ash a fingir su muerte, es muy timido con todos los humanos que no sean sus amigos en este caso ash y los vengadores. en muy precavido y humilde pero muy fiero a la hora de atacar. sus mov son terremoto, arañazo, desenrrollar y excavar

latias: hembra, es el pokemon que se por asi decir "enamoro" de ash depues de que este le ayudara a escapar de las secuaces del equipo rocket., la encuentra de visita en el puente de hoen, despues de que este derrotara al campeon de la region, ash iva a ir a sinnoh para retar a cinthia cuando latias en su forma humana lleva a red (sabia latias quien era realmente red por su cabello) a un lugar solitario donde ella se revela a si mismo y su deseo de acompañar a ash en su pokeball, siendo psiquica es util en la batalla contra loki y sus secuases en batallas. sus mov. son , telekinesis, vel. extrema, furia dragon y cometa draco

mewtho: macho, es el pokemon que reconocio a ash en su partida a johto por su pikachu, el esta dispuesto de ayudar a ash como su forma de agradecer a ash todo lo que a hecho por el con la condicion de que el lo llamase como red, para que no lo reconociera. sus mov. son psiquico, surf, bola sombra y llamarada

* * *

asi que red se fue a la cocina a desayunar cuando hablaba con los otros

capitan america: y red como vas con tus pokemons

red: ... estoy bien nomas que yo debo de entrenar al maximo.

hulk: no presumas puedes ser el maximo campeon de todo el mundo, pero para nosotros tu tambien debes pelear

thor: y como ha estado tu raton electrico, me gusta mucho por su forma de atraer la electricidad

red: bien. saca a todos sus pokemons. vengan a comer todos

los pokemons empiezan a comer un prototipo de comida preparada por jarvis analizando a cada pokemon para recibir el alimento especifico de cada uno de ellos

fin del capitulo 1 de 15


	2. una pareja ya conocida del pasado

con red:

red entrenaba en sus fortalezas atleticas junto con sus pokemons, tenia en su brazo derecho un guante de reaccion especial, construido por tony para que el tambien pueda hacer algo por la ciudad y en su brazo izquierdo tenia una especie de aparato que le permitia a red guardar a sus pokemons de 2 pantallas, algo mejor como una pokeball, ya que podia guardar como unos 100 maximo, pero el solo tenia 15, un procesador de datos para analizar el estados de los pokemons y la accion recomendable, en el mismo aparato, info. de todos los pokemons conocidos, recuperacion de vida para los pokemons y coneccion inalambrica. en el ojo izquierdo tenia un aparato que le permitia analizar el punto debil de cualquier villano y comunicador en el mismo.

con tony practicaba como utilizar el guante de fusion que tenia asi como disparar rayos de energia, los micromisiles, el latigo de plasma o rayos ark

con capitan america practicaba como utilizar sus fortalezas atleticas para luchar y no depender solo de sus pokemons, asi como parkur, golpes, etc

con thor, media la conexion con sus pokemons y como operan en equipo para ver que tanta conexion tienen entre los dos, mediendo su fuerza en equipo y la facilidad que hacen sus pokemons el trabajo, etc.

y con hulk mide la fuerza de sus pokemons y de red tambien para que puede cargar cosas muy pesadoas y como derribar oponentes muy fuertes o altos.

con ese entrenamiento el lo unico que podia hacer era descansar por que el entrenamiento es muy dificil, etc., despues de esto pidio permiso para darse una vuelta a la ciudad, explorar o jugar un rato con sus pokemos, para entablar relaciones de amistad mucho mas fuertes, mientras caminaba encontro a una pareja que el reconocio.

el muchacho era un sirviente de cabello verde que cuando califica algo el usa un vocabulario que parece que estuviera calificando con las recetas, como decian en nueva york, un critico de cocina media entre 1,75 al 1,85, la muchacha tenia piel morena, estatura de 1,70 a 1,80, cabello largo como si guarda algo que media como un metro color purpura.

red pasando de largo, el seguia caminando cuando el muchacho le hablo.

muchacho: eh, tu el de la gorra roja y el raichu.

red: si?

muchacho: sabes donde se puede encontrar un restaurante elegante, es que quiero calificar el sabor de la ciudad de nueva york un sueño americano

muchacha: si porfavor, red sabes donde ahi algo asi?

red:..., no tengo idea... .recordadno el aparato de su mano. esperen un momento .hablando al aparato. jarvis muestrame el restaurante 5 estrellas mas cercano.

muchacho: jarvis?, eres aveces un poco raro red

muchacha: no se millo, pero eso me recordo a un amigo del pasado, que crio...

iris en ese momento ella reconocio a una persona que los dejo para ir a la otra vida, esa persona era ash ketchum, que murio en un extraño incidente que ella se quedo con su snivy ahora serperior que tenia una relacion con el serperior de trip., su scraggy que usa mucho para que cuando juega con axew y con gible ya que es de tipo dragon

* * *

este es el recuerdo de iris

eran 2 dias despues de la muerte de ash cuando el profesor oak, fue a llamar a todos los amigos de ash pra que pudieran cuidar a sus pokemons, por que ya no le pertenecian por el hecho de su muerte. cada uno se quedo con sus pokemon que son

misty: corpish, totodile, glalie y noctowl

brock: tauros, muk, heracross

may, max: torterra, snorlax y pignite

maya: infernape, buizel y palpitoad

iris: snivy, scraggy y gible

millo: leavanny, kingler y bayleef

liberados: krokodile, quilava, donphan, swellow, sceptile, torkoal, staraptor, gliscor y unfezant

snivy al principio tenia una mala relacion con emolga pero cuando emolga vio que snivy estaba todavia algo devastada por el oshawott muerto ella le dio un empujon para salir adelante, desde entonces las dos se hicieron buenas amigas

* * *

red: el restaurante que buscas millo...

millo: como supistes mi nombre?

red: lo escuche de tu novia

muchacha: si lo siento millo. poniendose roja

millo: no pasa nada iris no lo histes adrede

iris: si millo. besa a millo en el cachete

red:... esta a 2 cuadras al norte y 3 al este

iris: gracias red

en ese momento ya se ivan los 2 al restaurante cuando en eso llego un secuas de loki, era un seño de color purpura con una bufanda de piel en el cuello, cargando una espada , enemigo del capitan america, el bazon zemo.

zemo: vaya, vaya, vaya. miren a quien tenemos aqui el entrenador pokemon numero uno del mundo, red satoshi y sus nuevos amigo, que sorpresa, pero y si no me llevo a la muchacha red, dejaras a los vengadores

red: eso ni pensarlo!

millo: tu lo conoces?

red: si es el baron zemo, enemigo del capitan america y secuas de loki

millo: pero red... no te quedes ahi parado y haz algo

red: de acuerdo... sandslash y samurott los elijo a los 2

del aparato que tenia red salieron 2 luces en el derecho estaba el holograma de un leon marino con conchas en su cabeza y en sus patas, samurott, mientras que en el izquiendo un puercoespin con dos garras, sandslash

red tambien queria pelear pero olvido algo su guante de reaccion asi que solo podia pelear con sus propias manos

* * *

red ordeno a samurott usar doble filo pero casi le da a iris y fallo, a sandslash le ordeno usar desenrrollar, pero fallaron solo el doble filo de samurott le pudo dar, pero no del todo

el baron zemo aprovechando uso su espada y ataco al sandslash, solo le dio una estocada, pero se mostro firme,

red golpea al baron zemo por la parte de atras para asi suelta a iris y enseguida ella saca a si fiel serperior y le ordena ura hoja afilada, pero no le dio, cuando paro noto al samurott, ella sabia que lo veia por primera vez pero en eso sintio que lo habia amado desde siempre y conocido de toda la vida, pero no se dejo tentar por que ella ya tenia un novio el serperior de trip. la serperior notaba a ese samurott viendo su tecnica del ataque, como hacia el trabajo cuando red guardo a su sandslash por estar ya muy debilitado, solo estaba red y su samurott derrotando al baron zemo con su hidrobomba.

* * *

zemo: pudistes haberme derrotado pero no olvidare la derrota.

red: eslo que dices cada vez que te derrotamos zemo.

iris y millo: lo que oistes zemo

zemo: la proxima vez loki y los demas descubriremos tu identidad ,ya que, tu no eres quien dice ser o si?

red: intentalo

zemo sale desapareciendo por un hechiza de la encantadora, regresando con red y los otros

millo: si el tiene razon, quien eras antes red?

red: es algo que quiero olvidar

iris: como si hicieras algo grave como para olvidar..., millo recorde algo

millo: que es iris

iris: recuerdas a ash ketchum

millo: si, desgraciadamente el ya murio, hace 7 años

red en sus pensamientos: es lo que ellos creen entonces, salio exitoso el plan, gracias sandslash

iris: red, esta bien?, pareces perdido

red, recobrando la memoria: quien?, yo?, a si estoy bien

millo: no se por que pero me recordastes a el

red: ya los se perder a un amigo es muy doloroso, tanto como ellos mismos te traicionen, no es verdad?

los 2 se quedaron pensativos, recurdadno y luego asintieron la cabeza.

red: bueno yo, ya me voy, los veo luego iris y millo

iris: bye red cuidate

serperior: ser serperior (bye samurott, y gracias por salvarme)

samurott siendo guardado por red en su dispositivo: samurott (no hay de que serperior solo hago mi trabajo)

con iris y millo

millo: ese red, tengo un aroma de suspenso, misterio y un olor y sabor, ya conocido y probado antes mejorada

iris: entonces quieres decir que lo conocemos?

millo: si iris, lo que digo, mi rosa

iris: basta, me pongo colorada

millo: y yo, con ganas de besarte

iris: pues lo tienes

red viendo de lejos y sacando a mewtwo

red: que felices son o mewtwo

mewtwo: si red que felices son., por cuanto tiempo piensas seguir engañando a tus viejos amigos que sigues vivo?

red: ... no lo se talvez nunca

raichu: raichu, rai-chu (nunca mas veremos a misty y a los otros)

mewtwo: es verdad raichu, es verdad

red: bueno volvamos con los otros ya que tenemos mucho por entrenar y a ti, te toca mewtwo

mewtwo: de acuerda vamonos. se teletransportan a la base

fin cap 2 de 15


	3. recordando la llegada de los vengadores

llegando a la base thor era quien me ayudaba a trabajar en equipo con mis pokemons cuando escuchamos en la base la llamada del jefe de shield nick fury

nick fury: vengadores necesitamos de su ayuda

thor: que pasa nick?

nick: los enemigos conocidos como equipo plasma se han aliado con los secuaces de loki

red: plasma?, crei que los habia derrotado

hulk: olvidastes derribarlos, no es verdad?

red: al parecer si

nick: con los pokemons va a ser mas dificil derrotarlos, lo bueno es que tiene al pokemon campeon de todas las regiones, red, veo que te haces mas fuerte

red: si nick y pienso hacerme mas fuertes o no mewtwo

mewtwo: si y falta mucho trabajo por hacer

iron man: eso va a ser muy facil, vengadores unidos

red: de acuerdo en ese caso, lucario te ocupamos. sale lucario. necesitamos que revises donde esta el equipo plasma.

lucario: grr (de acuerdo red). empieza a usar el aura.

thor: lo entrene bien en el liderazgo, no lo cres hulk?

hulk: si pero no son muy fuertes

red: ohh, lo olvidaba voy a ponerme el guante de fusion

capitan america: no olvides que es tu primera mision invocada, no por cuenta propia

red: si cap. va y vuelve. listos vamos alla

en ese momento red recordo como habia sido reclutado por iron man

* * *

era hace un año despues de ir a nueva york para quedarse a vivir ahi, cuando vio a unas personas personas vestidas de verde con un casco en la babeza que apenas se veian los ojos por que los tenia tapado por unos lentes color rojo, que robaban armas de potencial nuclear, cuando red los vio, penso seguirles, termino en un callejon, como tenian contraseña penso en usar a latias para entrar ahi, pero si los descubren no se darian cuenta asi que, uso a su zoroark

red. sacando una pokeball: zoroark te eligo a ti. sale zoroark

zoroark: grr

red: zoroark nesecitos que uses tu ilusion para verte como uno de ellos y te infiltres y le digas a lucario lo que vistes para que ve lo diga a mi

zoroark: grrr (voy en camino)

zoroark tenia suerte, porque otras personas de ese grupo llegaban, eran 2, zoroark escondida en las sombras tomo a uno por sorpresa, lo desmayo y se transformo en el (usando su ilusion), se fue con la otra npersona, pero cuando entro, encontro lo que parece ser una fabrica de armas biologicas, a escala nuclear, asi que salio rapidamente, no sin antes noquear al guardia de la entrada y dejarla abierta, luego red rapidamente saco a lucario y zoroark le dijo a lucario lo que vio.

zoroark, abrazando a lucario: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrr (lucario, lo que vi es que dentro de esa puerta habia una fabrica que podria matar a todas las personas existentes en el mundo)

lucario, soltandose de zoroark: grrrrrrrrrr (red, lo que dijo zoroark es...), contando la historia

red: mmm gracias zoroark en ese caso... latias, glaceon y raticate los elijo a ustedes

saliendo. empezo la batalla de destruir la maquina para que no se muevan esas maquinas

y asi, zoroark uso pulso noche, raichu uso bola voltio, latias uso telekinesis, glaceon usi canto hielo, raticate uso fuerza y lucario uso tormenta aural, destruyendo la maquina lucario se sentia debil por el poder que requeria, zoroark protegiendo a lucario que interpuso delante de el y lo iba protegiendo, glaceon, ayudo a raichu a proteger a red, latias atacaba a cada persona que fuese enemigo, y raticate uso vel. extrema. luego cayo lucario zoroark, latias y raticate. red devolviendo es sus pokeball. solo quedaban raichu y glaceon exhaustos los 2, uns bala llegando a red se despidio de su vida ahora si en serio, cuando en eso llega un hombre supermusculoso verde, hulk y ataca a los de hidra colo les decian.

despues de recobrar la consciencia el le explico a los vengadores que paso ahi, desde entonces ellos lo dejaron ser miembro y recibio el guante de reaccion, el comunicardor y el dispositivo, respectivamente.

* * *

llegando al lugar de los hechos, red encima de charizard, llego al escondite del equipo plasma que se encontraba en una isla de washington, asi que al llegar noto a 2 personas que el obviamente reconocio.

uno era de 1,80 a 1,90 m tenia cabello parados como un erizo, color rojizo, una camisa color negro, y pantalones color purpora y el otro era 1,70 a 1,80 metros tenia cabello rubio, una chamarra naranja pantalones grises y se cre que lo sabe todo cuando el aveces casi no sabe que hacer

red: hemos llegado charizard, vuelve. metiendolo en en dispositivo de su mano

iron man: hey miren son 2 muchachos como de la edad de red

red: uhh?. volteando. mmm. oigan ustedes 2.

los 2 muchachos: ehhh

el rubio: mira quien es gary

gary: si, trip es el mismisimo red

thor: eres muy famoso lo sabes?

red: si thor

trip: y dime red, que tanto eres?, eres el campeon de todas las regiones, pokemon entrenador maestro y ahora... un vengador?

red: si, algun problema?

gary: bueno no es para tanto

capitan america: y que hacen aqui ustedes 2

gary: el equipo plasma secuestraron a mi novia y la quiero rescatar

trip: y yo lo acompaño

hulk: no estorben

red: si trip no estorben, no saben como defenderse

trip: claro que si. sacando una pokeball. serperior te necesito

serperior: serrr (aqui estoy)

gary: yo tambien te ocupo blastoise. sacando una pokeball

blastoise: blaaaast (listo para la batalla)

cuando en eso llegan iris y millo

iris: cuanto tiempo sin vente e trip?

trip: voltea. si es iris cuanto tiempo

millo: que haces aqui?

trip: vine a ayudar a gary a rescatar a mity

millo: gary, ella no es tu novia ella solo queria a ash, ahora que ya murio no quiere a nadie

gary: me niego a creer eso...

capitan: oigan ustedes...

gary y millo: que?

red: detras de ustedes. disparando un micromisil de su guante. glaceon te ocupo. levantando el dispositivo de su brazo al pecho

glaceon: glaaa (quiero cobatir)

raichu: rai- chu (peleemos glaceon)

glaceon estando un poco roja: (si raichu)

red: es hora de averiguar si e entrenado lo suficiente

iron man: vengadores unidos

millo: yo quiero participar stunfisk sal

iris: sal serperior

trip: venga serperior a pelear

gary: ire a por ti misty

* * *

la batalla comienza conforme red se movia combatiendo contra el poderio militar del equipo plasma, glaceon y raichu al lado de red peleaban usando cola ferrea y bola voltio respectivamente mientras que red se elevaba en los aires disperando rayos ark y micromisiles a los robots, los vengadores luchaban con el ejercito de aim y los otro 4 intentaban colarse en la base cuando la serperior de iris se vio afectada por el cañon de fusiones de un soldado de aim, el serperior de trip fue a auxiliarla rapidamente pero fue algo tarde la serperior cayo de la inconsciencia y red le dijo a iris que le preste su serperior, ella acepto, pensando que los vengadores sepan que hacer.,

mientras tanto ella saco a su dragonite,

mientras canto con red guardo a serperior a su pokeball y de ahi directo a su dispositivo., aun luchando agarro a un robot por el cuello y le disparo su laser y callo destrozado, glaceon uno rayo hielo y raichu uso hiper rayo, despruyendo solo a unos robots. despues de caer casi todos. red se interno a la base donde estaba ghetchis y cromo, junto con loki, modok, encantadora, zemo y abobinacion tratando de hacer que los pokemons sepan a usar armas para pelear, pero en un lugar se escucho a alguien gritando ayuda, en ese momento red la saco de su selda con ayuda del dispositivo del ojo que mostro el punto debil de la puerta de la celda y la rompio con el latigo de su guante, pero red noto algo, es misty.

fin del capitulo 3 de 15


	4. el rescate de misty

cuando red escucho el grito de una chica, uso el dispositivo de su ojo para ver de donde venia y encontro a una chica de cabello naranja, media de 1,70 a 1,80, se podia irritar facilmente, es lider de gimnasio de tipo agua en kanto y teme de los tipo insecto

misty: oye red ayuda, sacame de aqui

red: ya voy misty...

misty: como sabes mi nombre?

red: lo escuche de tus amigos

misty: gary...

red: precisamente

misty: pues en ese caso sacame de aqui

red: ya voy, alejate de la puerta

misty: por que?

red: ya lo veras. sacando de su guante un latigo electrificado. alejate ahora

misty obedecio y los 2 salieron corriendo hacia afuera de las instalaciones encima de charizard usando lanzallamas a todos los soldados o robots. saliendo de la base todos los amigos de misty, la fueros a abrazar por que ella estaba bien, sana y salva como se diria, red al ver esta escena conmovedora recordo algo acerca de que la amaba, pero al llegar sentia el corazon roto

* * *

era 1 año despues de fingir su muerte cuando fue a la casa de misty para decirle que el estaba vivo y no se preocupara, se lo diria por la ventana con ayuda de charizard, pero cuando llego estaba ella y gary que le decia

gary: misty, yo te amo y si te hiciera sentir mejor yo estare sempre a tu lado

misty: que lindas palabras pero...

cuando ash escucho estas palabras salio volando lejos de ella para siempre y salio en busca de mas pokemons para empezar su viaje por kanto, luego johto y asi sucesivamente, regresando con misty

misty: pero, yo amo a ash y ahora que el murio no amare a alguien.

gary: yo, lo entiendo pero me negare a creerlo mientras tanto.

* * *

regresando los chicos le decian a red

millo: te encuentras bien?

misty: venga red despierta

trip: no se que paso pero, regresa?

red, saliendo de sus pensamientos: que, que paso?

iris: te quedastes dormido

gary: y te nos desconectastes

red: ohhh, no fue mi intencion

misty: oye red...

red: si?

misty besando el callete de red: gracias por salvarme red

red: de nada misty

gary: misty ya no vamos

red: nos veremos de nuevo misty, muy pronto

iris: red, no te olvidas de sanar a mi serperior

red: oh si lo olvide

iris: me lo das en 3 dias, vale?

red: vale.

asi que red regreso a la base en nueva york.

fin del capitulo 4 de 15

* * *

es corto algun problema, no tengo casi ideas si me mandan ideas les dare el 70% del credito


	5. la verdad de red a misty

despues de que red llegue a la mansion vengador por el exito de su mision nick fury los felicita por el exito de su mision.

nick fury: felicidades a todos en especial a red, nos han llegado los resultados de tu primera mision invocada por detener al plasma y no solo eso, has rescatado a una civil cuyo nombre es misty waterflower

red: si, nada mal, para un novato eh?

iron man: si, buen trabajo red

hulk: si es muy fuerte como nosotros

capitan america: lo has hecho

thor: creo que la relacion con tu glaceon y tu raichu han aumentado mas al entrenamiento de los 4 vengadores

red: gracias chicos..., recorde algo

iron man: que pasa?

red

thor: por que es: como curarias a una serperior que recibio mucho danota herida?

hulk: el serperior que te encargo la chica de pelo purpura a que le curaras?

red: si esa chica

capitan america: pues vamos rapido a curarla

red: si vamos al laboratorio

en eso cuando van al laboratorio red empezo a recordar como es que desvanecio al equipo plasma

* * *

fue hace unos 5 anos despues de hacerse campeon de las 5 regiones, kanto, johto, hoenn, sinnoh y unova, fue a pararle los pies a unvoa por que era la organizacion mas malvada que el ha visto por el hecho de que ellos hicieran experimentos muy crueles con los pokemons, asi que el usando a scolipede, mewtwo y a su raichu

red empezo a pelear con los soldados del equipo plasma y ordenando a mwetwo usando psiquico a los soldados, scolipede destruyendo su laboratorio y a raichu con un hiperrayo, fue destruido todo rapidamente, pero dejaron escapar a varios soldados

si muy, corto el recuerdo no tenia tantas ideas

* * *

despues de llegar al laboratorio, tony stark empezo a revisar a la serperior, para ver que tenia exactamente, pero vio que sus organos internos se debilitaran, al parecer los vengadores escontraron una debilidad en los pokemons, una muy mortal, un disparo del canon de fusiones, pueden debilitarlo tanto, no se lo imaginaban.

despues de un momento tony se le ocurrio una idea.

tony: red, y si lo llevas a un centro pokemon, ahy talvez con la maquinita se pueda curar

red: solo funciona si esta envenenado, paralizado, dormido, quemado o congelado, pero para canon de fusiones no tengo idea.

tony: entonces toma esto. le da como una vacuna que tiene las iniciales de VEP

red: y que quiere decir las letras

tony: vacuna experimental pokemon

red: y para que es

tony: si no funciona en tratamiento del centro pokemon, administrale esto al serperior y quedara como nuevo

capitan america: segun con jarvis la region mas cercanas vendria siendo kanto

red: thor me llevarias?

thor: claro. con su martillo abre un portal que lleva a canto, cerca de un centro pokemon

red se mete en el portal, lleva a serperior al centro pokemon y no sirve el efecto de la maquina , asi que le suministra a serperior la vacuna que le dio tony stark, y funciono, pero en eso noto a misty que caminaba sola a su casa, red le empezo a hablar

red: hola misty, como has estado?

misty: bien y tu red?

red: bien..., puedo hablar contigo en privado?

misty. poniendose roja: si porque no?

despues de lo que dijo misty, los 2 se fueron a un bosque en donde los 2 solos, empezando a hablar red

red: misty, como se llamaba el chico que se murio?

misty: es ash ketchum, yo lo amaba

red: y si te diria que el esta vivo aun?

misty: me alegraria el alma

red: por que soy ese chico

misty: tu?, no es cuerto no tienes las lineas en forma de rayo en los cachetes

en eso red se agarro los calletes y se los quito del rostro, dando a entender que esos calletes medio planos son artificiales, para ocultar su identidad

misty: ash, eres..., eres..., tu?

ash: si misty, soy yo solo me los puse para que no me descubrieras y perdon por hacerte sufrir todos estos 7 anos

misty: no importa lo que importa es que estas vivo

ash: poniendose los calletes artificiales de nuevo, me tengo que ir ahora, tengo aun mucho que hacer, le darias esta serperior a iris?

misty: si ash, digo red, se lo daria con gusto

red: si misty, no vemos

misty: ehhh, red una cosa.

red: si misty?

antes de despedirse le dio un simpatico beso de boca y red partio a su casa encima de charizard

misty: bye ash ketchum, digo red satishi, nos veremons pronte

fin del capitulo 5 de 15


	6. viaje al torneo de red

despues de 3 meses de que misty supiera el secreto de red. en la basered entrenaba con raticate junto a hulk de su trabajo en equipo cuando, llego un dragonite.

hulk: y quin es el dragon?

red: un dragonite?, que haces amigito

el dragonite le dio una carta a red y se va

hulk: y que dice red?

red: tendremos que reunirnos con los demas

hulk: ok

reunimos a los otros 4 vengadors de la mansion

iron man: a que se debe esta interrupcion?

capitan america: si a que se debe?

thor: al fin iba a ganarle a la maquina de entrenamiento que sea algo bueno red

red: si y muy bueno me dieron una carta y dice asi. empieza a leer la carta en voz alta

_querido red_

_ahora mismo por tu desempeño en ser campeon maximo, __asumimos que debes de ser fuerte y por ende tenemos una propuesta para ti, quiero que te nos unas al torneo de las 5 regiones, un torneo que se da cada 2__5 anos en todas las regiones, teniendo la sede del torneo en unova, asi que seria un privilegio para nosotros si accedes a ir a este torneo sin mas que desear._

_atte. el club de combate de unova_

despues de que red leyera la carta los demasle preguntaron

iron man: y entonces red vas a ir?

red: si es lo que pienso hacer ahora., agradeceria mucho si van conmigo

thor: iremos contigo red, puede que estes en problemas

iron man: oh ho, no hiras

red: pero, pero

iron man: eres un vengador, y tu deber es proteger la ciudad

red: oohhhhhhh, no es justo

capitan america: no es que queramo, si no que tu deber es estar aqui con nosotros protegiendo la ciudad

red: ...esta bien

thor: se que es duro, pero es lo correcto

red: ... correcto, thor?, tu decidistes venir a la tierra a jugar a ser heroe cuando tu deberias estar protegiendo a tu padre

thor: esas 2 cosas son muy diferentes, yo vine a la tierra a proteger a los humanos de amenazas extrangeras, pero tu solo vas a presumir tus habilidades, creeme aprendi por las malas la leccion de la humildad, no quiero que te pase lo mismo

red:... bien, me voy a mi habitacion. corre a toda prisa con lagrimas en los ojos

hulk: lo convencistes iron man

iron man: estara bien, es un adolescente

thor: no fuistes duro con el?

capiran america: es mejor dejarle asi

mientras con red, en su cuarto

red: no es justo, no es justo, no es justo... me dicen has esto, has aquello, has eso, pero no me dejan tener unos momentos para mi, simplemente no es justo...

raichu: rai, rai... (ash, ellos tienen mas experiencia que tu, deberias hacerle caso)

red: callate raichu, de que lado estas?

raichu: rai..., RAI (pero, ash..., no puedes ir y es todo)

red: lo siento gritarte pikachu, no fue mi intencion

en eso llega thor

red: que quieres thor, no me apoyastes

thor: te llevare a la isla, pero debo ir contigo

red: pero no tienes una identidad o algo para que no te vean

thor: usare mi identidad humana, pero debes darte prisa

red: ok

thor: abre un portal y en eso entra red y le sigue thoe., transformado en el doctor blake

llegando en el puesto de humilau

thor: y como vamos a llegar?

red: yo no se. ve a dos muchachas

la primera tenia una lleva una gorra blanca con una Poké Ball rosa, una bufanda rosa oscuro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, falda rosa, calcetines negros y botas rosas de 1,75 a 1,85 y la segunda su camisa es anaranjada y sin mangas, con el cuello negro y con círculos blancos en ambos lados de la cintura y ya no lleva sus shorts azul obscuro, sino que lleva sus shorts debajo de su camisa y son de color negro, sus guantes son blancos con los dedos y los extremos de las muñecas negros (con una linea verde en medio de estos últimos) y la parte de arriba de las manos al descubierto, su pañoleta es verde al igual que su bolso, lleva unas deportivas anaranjadas a igual que su camisa y unas medias negras de unos 1,70 a 1,80

las dos: hah?

muchacha de la falda: mira may no sera...?

may: e si maya es el mismo red

dr. blake: ser el campeon tiene ventajas e red?

red: si...

maya: asi que red. tambien vas al torneo de las 5 regiones?

red: si misty

may: y si vamos juntos para llegar los 4...?

maya: lo siento pero tengo mucha prisa may, nos vemos aya. se va

blake: quien era esa may?

may: tu eres el acompanante de ash... digo red?

red: entonces conoces a unos tales misty, millo, iris, gary y trip?

may: si somos muuy buenos amigos y nos llevamos muy bien

red: que esperamos vayamos al torneo

may: si... mira el aparato de la mano de red. y ese aparato, red?

red: es mi poke-disposotivo

may: mejor que una pokeball?

red: si y cien veces mejor

may: ok. y los 3 empiezan el viaje a la ciudad donde sera el torneo de las 5 regiones

fin del capitullo 6 de 15


	7. comienza la familia(lucario M XzoroarkH)

may se dispuso a acompanarnos a thor (en su forma humana) y a mi a driftveil city a competir al torneo en el torneo de las 5 regiones, caminamos un rato y vimos un centro un centro pokemon, decidimos entrar y como siempre atendia una enfermera joy, pero lo curioso habia un hombre moreno, de cabello castanoy siempre coqueteaba con la enfermera joy, asi que pasamos al lado de ese senor y thor le dijo

thor: disculpe hombre, pero si no va a curar a sus pokemons, nos dejarias el paso?

senor: ehhh?. se voltea y ve a red. hala el mismisimo red satoshi, un placer conocerte, mi nobre es brock, encatado de conocerte... may?

may: brock, cuanto tiempo

brock: si lo se may, hace anos que no los veo desde que ash...

red: murio?, si me se la historia

brock: como?

red: me la contaron un tal gary y un tal iris

brock: los nuevos amigos de ash... solo conozco a millo, pero no a iris

red: yo si es una morena, maestra dragon por lo que veo, pero no usa un tipo dragon, segun lo que me conto

brock: te meteras al torneo de las 5 regiones?

red: si brock, ahora mismo procedo al registro

brock: pues empiea tu registro. se hace a un lado

red: hola enfermera joy, quiero empezar el registro

joy: ok red, aqui estan los papeles

red empezando a escribir: nombre, red satoshi, edad, 18 anos, procedencia mt. silver, pokemons, solo 6?, ve el dispositivo. veamos...

brock y joy: que es eso red?

red: mi poke-dispositivo, puedo almacenar 100 pokemos y todavia tengo para mas cosas como pokedex, clima, noticias, wi- fi y personalizacion, con los pokemons tiene sacar, liberar y revisar es muy util y con un almacenamiento de 100 pokemons

brock: wow, y como lograstes eso red?

red: es que soy ahora un vengador y iron man construyo esto para mi hace unos 9 meses

joy: los vengadores, esos heroes que protegen el mundo?

red: si esos mismos

thor: red... yo se mas de los vengadores que tu

red: ok... viendo el dispositivo. sera raichu, samurott, lucario, zoroark, raticate y boldore

joy: ok el registro esta terminado, quisiera pasar aqui la noche red:

red:... tu que dices blake?

thor: yo digo que esta bien... cuanto seria

joy: cuantos cuartos son?

red: serian unos...

brock: 3 individuales, may y yo, tenemos mucho de que hablar, uno de blake y otro de red

joy: ok aqui estan sus hab. son 104 red, 105 blake y 105 brock y may

los 4: ok. y se van a sus habitaciones

mientras con red

red: ok zoroark, boldore, lucario, samurott, raticate y raichu salgan

los pokemons: en su lenguaje (hola red)

red: en unas 3 noches empezaremos el torneo de las 5 regiones asi que. que les parecen si descansan afuera del dispositivopor unas 3 noches y caminan a mi lado en lo que llegamos

los pokemons: siiiii

red: perfecto, vayamos a entrenar un momento

mientras con may y borck

may: brock no se por que pero se me hace conocido ese tal red

brock: lo se may, y si es ash, solo que oculto

may: no puede ser el, el esta muerto

brock: y si no?, el sabe mucho de el y de nosotros recuerda lo que dijo red "morena, maestra dragon por lo que veo, pero no usa un tipo dragon, segun lo que me conto", se me hace raro

may: y si le dijo, realmente

brock: no lo se, pero le dare el beneficio de la duda

mientras con thor

thor usando la credencial vengador: tony, aqui en el centro pokemon, cuidando a red

tony: muy bien thor, debes de protegerlo, ese torneo de las 5 regiones, se me hace una trampa para atraer a una cierta persona y no creo que sea red

thor: entonces?

tony: segun las noticias de hace ocho años un muchacho murio en una avalancha con un pikachu, charizard, bulbasaur, oshawott y boldore, y red aparecio un dia despues y con los mismos pokemons

thor: y el muchacho como se llama?

tony: ash ketchum

thor: ok, lo protegere

tony: mas te vale thor

thor: ok tony, corta la credencial

pasaron 5 horas para que anocheciera y se hizo de noche, en la habitacion de red el lucario no podia dormir y fue con la zoroark dormida (aqui se usa el dialogos con los pokemos, ya que en esta escena no hay humanos)

lucaro: zoroark, te puedo preguntar algo?

zoroark. despertando: si pides que entrenemos juntos otra vez, te matare. dice molesta

lucario: no es eso zoroark sino que..., como lo digo?

zoroark: no puedes dormir?, duerme a mi lado, quizas un poco de compania te siente bien

lucario: ok. se acuesta a un lado de ella

zoroark: ahora duermete

lucario:... quisieras ser mi...

zoroark: ...pareja?

lucario: si eso

zoroark: si, sere tu pareja lucario

lucario: siii .se duermen juntos.

a la manana siguiente red estaba parado junto a zoroark sosteniendo algo

red: zoroark... me puedes explicar esto?

zoroark despertando:... grrrrr. ve el objeto sorprendida. grrrr? (es eso un huevo?)

red: si un huevo tuyo y de quien?

zoroark:... . despertando a lucario. grrrr (es nuestro el huevo)

lucario: grrrrrr... (si, zori que pasa...). se queda soeprendido. grrrr? (es nuestro el huevo?)

zoroark: grrr (si es nuestro el huevo)

red: entonces ustedes son los padres del huevo

zoroark y lucario asienten la cabeza

red: ahora si tengo realmente 15 pokemons, ahora vamos al siguiente centro pokemon guardando el huevo en su dispositivo

pasaron 2 horas, red, thor, may y brock, empiezan el viaje a driftveil city para el torneo. pensando como hacer nacer al huevo

fin del capitulo 7 de 15


	8. que el torneo empieze

pasaron apenas unas 3 horas de que partimos del hotel cuando me empezo a dar hambre y como no habia nada que comer... bueno se nos iba a ocurrir una manera hasta que brock

brock: que tal si preparo la comida, soy un excelente cocinero

may: ehhh si red, deberias probar su comida, es muy rica

blake: vamos red, dale un intento

red: esta vien, blake

brock: sii en un momento preparo la comida

un rato despues

red: que delicioso estuvo todo brock, muchas gracias

may: su comida es tan buena que podria rivalizar con la de millo

blake: y... nos vamos?

red: si, blake, nos vamos, verdad?

brock: si red, ya nos vamos. (recige la mesa)

red: me podrian decir mas sobre ese tal ash?

may: claro es un chico muy amigable que siempre te ayudaba a superar tus problemas, y nunca se daba por vencido, sobre todo siempre hacia justicia

red: y que hay sobre las personas que conoce?

brock: siempre ha viajado con varias personas pero el mas importante para el es una chica llamada misty, yo tambien la conoci pero ella le gusta y le sigue gustando ash

red: si el siguiera vivo ..., lo siento por la perdida de su amigo

may: no hay por que ponerse tristes red, tu no sabias nada o si?

blake: tiene razon red, no pudistes hacer nada

red: _les_ _menti por casi 7 anos, me siento mal_

may: estas bien?

red: si, estoy bien..., en marcha

blake: ok

entonces decidimos partir y seguir nuestro viaje y asi estuvimos caminando por un buen rato hasta que nos encontramos con una babezota que tenia poderes psiquicos MODOK

may: que es esa cosa?

brock: se ve tan feo

red: eso brock y may es MODOK, blake

blake: entiendo. (golpea el baston de madera al suelo y se transforma en el poderoso thor)

may: no es verdad..., es, es,

brock: el dios del trueno...

red: el poderoso thor (preparando su guante de fusion y alzando el dispositivo al cielo) yamask, te ocupo en la batalla

yamask: ya, yam (listo para pelear)

MODOK: sujeto red satoshi, objetivo eliminarlo, eliminacion empezada

red se movio de lado a lado mientras disparaba micromisiles a modok y yamask le lanzaba bolas sombras desde distintos angulos, luego red tomo a modok con su latigo cuando en eso modok le disparo a red un rayo comor rojo y thor lo ataco con su martillo y levanto el mjolnir al cielo para electrocutar a modok y red ordeno a yamask que use niebla para asi red lo contraataque con un rayo ark y thor lo remata usando su martillo lanzandolo y yamask lo alejo con tinieblas y salio huyendo por su derrota

red: muy bien yamask, lo conseguistes

yamask: ya, yamask (si, estuvo muy cerca)

red: yamask regresa. (devolviendo a yamask en el dispositivo) y sigamos nuestro viaje

thor: de acuerdo (golpeando al suelo el mjolnor y volvio a su forma humana)

blake: y ahora sigamos

may:.., ..., eso fue sorprendente red, tu peleando con esa cosa y con tus pokemons en este caso peleastes como todo un guerrero y tu pokemon te ayudo, eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas

brock: si, si ash te viera ahora cero que estaria verde de la envidia

red: _pero brock yo soy ash_

brock: te encuentras bien?, pareces ido otra vez

reD: a si, estoy bien, bueno sigamos no?

blake: muy bien

caminamos otro buen tramo cuando llegamos a driftveil city pero habia 60 entrenadores, 12 de cada region uno que otro habia derrotado pero ninguno de ellos me ponia atencion, solo se proponian una cosa, ganar el premio del torneo, una caja llena con pokebolas que contenian todos los pokemons legendarios, de donde sacarian eso?, no lo se pero lo que se es que sacque a mi fiel raichu del dispositivo y como siempre raichu se me subia al hombre y se ponia a ver las cosas.

may: red, con ese raichu al homre me recuerdas a ash

brock: es tu pokemon mas fiel?

red: pues..., si

raichu: rai, raichu (mira ash) (senala a mis otros companeros)

red: (caminando hacia ellos) vaya, vaya, vaya a quienes tenemos aqui tenemos a gary, trip, misty, iris maya y millo que coincidencia no?

iris: huh? (se voltea) pero si es red, savia que te encontrariamos aqui

trip: si te gano red, me das tu titulo de campeon de unova?

red: si me ganas pero recuerda no por nada tengo el titulo "campeon de las 5 regiones, maestro pokemon"

gary: tiene razon, sera un gran reto

millo: estas seguro de entrar red?

red: y por cual otra razon estaria aqui?

misty: es verdad

maya: buena suerte red, la necesitaras

red: si..., no lo creo, pero lo intentare

anunciador: debo decir que el torneo de las 5 regiones y el que gana se llevara de aqui 5 pokemons legendarios de todos los pokemons legendarios que existen, que el torneo..., empieze y como extra les daremos el orden de este torneo los 12 entrenadores mas fuertes de cada region elegidos especificamente, fueron comvocados aqui a luchar y ver quienes son los 2 mejores de cada region. al final de que se eligan a los 2 finalistas de cada region, se disolveran los equipos quedando 2 grupos el A y el B de ahi el los entrenadores pelearan con todos los demas hasta que une logre vencer a los 4 oponentes y se aplica lo mismo con el otro gupo el finalista de cada grupo peleara hasta el final y el que gane se llevara los 5 pokemons legendarios de todos los pokemons que existen. entendieron?

todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

anunciador: que el torneo... EMPIEZE

fin del capitulo 8 de 15


	9. la aparicion del insecto, spider-man

despues de que acabara las palabras el anunciador, me hize amigo de un chico de mi edad llamado peter parker es un fotografo y periodista del daily bugle y al parecer tambien era amigo de thor, no se por que , el vino de encubierto como entrenador pokemon, para que pueda tomar fotos a los combate, en fin el estaba con los entrenadores de de hoenn y yo en el de kanto, tambien sus pokemons son spinark, butterfly, leavanny, pinsir, sewadle y scizor, todos de tipo bicho y muy armado, todavia estabamos en entrenamiento y yo seguia entrenando pero al parecer zoroark y lucario entrenan siempre juntos, raichu entrenaba con raticate y boldore y samurott..., bueno el entrenaba solo, pero por alguna extrana razon el se distrae cuando ve al serperior de iris, y se pone algo triste o celoso cuando la ve con su novio, pero bueno, las cosas cambian y toda la cosa, era una semana para prepararse, que dificil, extrano la accion cuando uso mi guante de reaccion y toda la cosa, pero aparte queria combatir pero no puedo, solo debia entrenar con mis pokemons, un dia antes del torneo fui a hablar con mis amigos cuando peter parker, queria hablar conmigo

red: que pasa peter?

peter parker: necesito hablar contigo red

red: que pasa?

peter. p: ya sabes que el ganador se lleva 5 pokemons legendarios, no?

red si y eso que tiene que ver?

peter: que yo solo quisiera a genesect, ya que es de tipo bich, se que eres un vengador, te digo por que?

red: si

peter:por que yo soy el hombre arana

red: el hombre arana?, y por que me dices todo esto

peter: por que se que no le diras a nadie ahhh y aparte no se por que pero tengo la sensacion de que todo esto es solo para atraer a alguien llamado ash, le conoces?

red: pero que tonterias dices, el esta muerto

peter: bueno, solo, (siente un cosquilleo) abajo (y tumba a red)

en ese momento aparece un hombre vestido de verde, sobre una patineta o no se que voladora y una mascara como la un demonioy ojos amarillos el duende verde

red: pokemons reunanse

lucario y zoroark al escuchar esto salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, raichu, boldore y raticate tambien salian corriendo y samurott al escuchar esto fue a ayudar a red, sin darse cuenta que los 2 serperiors los seguian y hablaban entre ellos (a partir de aqui pondre el nombre del entrenador de cada serperior, para diferenciarlos)

serperior (trip): no entiendo amor, por que seguimos a ese samurott, de seguro que tiene novia

serperir (iris): no se por que, pero siento que a ese samurott, lo conocemos de hace tiempo y creo que lo ame, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, como dije

serperior (trip): eso, te lo puedo entender, pero serperior, como puedes saber si, es el mismo oshawott del que te enamorastes, hace tiempo?

serperior (iris): no, lo se, solo es una corazonada, pero tambien que conocemos a ese raichu, no me suena, pero vamos, sigamos siguiendolo

serperior (trip): de acuerdo

todos los pokemons estaban en camino y peter parker se escondio y luego salio vestido de hombre arana

hombre arana: venga duende, por que atacas este torneo?, crei que tenias algo mejor?

duende verde: vengo por red, se que esta aqui

red: si me buscas tanto aqui estoy

duende: pues vienes conmigo, rojito

hombre arana: oye duende te digo algo, yo solo le puedo decir rojito, (lo golpea y le ciego los ojos con su telarana)

red: si, pero no lo creo (disparando un rayo ark)

duende: lo pagaras caro nino y tu tambien arana

hombre arana: pero que mal temperamento, seguro que no quieres hablar de esto?

red: no lo creo samurott y raichu los ocupo ahora, los demas regresen (meti a los otros en el dispositivo) ahora si, raichu usa cola ferrea y samurott usa escaldar

raichu: raiii- chui

samurott: samu ROOOT

(dando un poderoso ataque)

el hombre arana agarraba al duende con un telarana y lo arroja, acto seguido red agarra al duende verde con su latigo electrico y lo lanza, resultando el combo de doble latigazo y tambien sus sistemas electricos del aeroplaneador fueron danados por un fuerte escaldar de parte de samirott, pero cuando a los 2 serpeiors llegar tomo a la serperior de iris y la uso de rehen, no sin antes dejarla inconsiente, el serperior de trip al ver esto, reacciono en rabia y entonces el planeador del duende, lanzo una bomba, pero en eso samurott se puso enfrente de el y con un concha filo, corto la bomba en 2 y exploto en otra parte pero no lo dio al serperior de trip, que despues el duende verde, al ver el estado de su aeroplaneador, se fue volando dejando a una serperior muy inconciente, despues de todo, esto red guardo su guante y regreso a raichu a su dispositivo, tambien iba a regresar a samurott, pero vio que estaba muy preocupado por la inconsiente serperior, pero el serperior de trip la que se acerco a ella, para ver si estaba bien, pero no reacciono al llegar iris vio que su serperior esta muy mal, quizo llevarla a un centro pokemon, pero en eso red recordo un metodo para aliviarla

red: iris, necesito que traigas un poco de cloruro de magnesio y tambien algo de cloruro de sodio podras?

iris: un que? y me ves con cara de cientifica?

red: no, solo trae eso, con eso podre hacer consiente otra vez a tu serperior o, no quieres eso iris, la competencia es manana y con lo que hizo el duede no se recuperara en 3 dias

hombre arana: oye red,m yo tengo el cloruro de magnesio, es parte de mi telarana y si quieres puedes tomar un poco, cuanto ocupass?

red: solo unos 3 gramos

hombre arana: aqui lo tienes (se lo da), no es tanto problema para mi, nos vemos (se va y luego vuelve como peter parker),

red: ok, alguien tiene el cloruro de sodio?

gary: que es eso?

millo: me suena

misty: no sera la sal

red: si es asi, ese es el nombre quimico de la sal

misty, pensanso: (no puedo creer ahora lo que sabe ash, me sorprende en verdad)

red: ok, solo mezclo esto y.., listo , eso es un liquido que si pones en un poco en la boca se despertara (se lo pone a serperior en la boca)

serperior: serrrrr (pica, esto quema un poco)

iris: gracias red, vamonos serperior

serperior: serrp (gracias samurott)

samurott: samurott (no es nada solo hago mi trabajo)

red: creo que vamos a dormir, no lo cress samurott

samurott: samu (si)

red: y tu tambien parker, creo que tendriamos dormir

peter: si, ya lo creo, bueno, buenas noches (se va a su alcoba)

fin del capitulo 9 de 15


	10. los finalistas de kanto red A y gary B

alfin era el dia del torneo, estaba preparado para las batallas, y defender mis 5 titulos, empezabamos con los de kanto, asi que estaba atento, por que ellos a diferencia de los otros, no seria nada facil, las batallas son asi de acuerdo por los nombres que son:

primera ronda: red vs carlos, gary vs scott, brock vs nick, misty vs alex, leo vs nate y lucas vs lulu

segunda ronda: red vs lucas, nate vs brock y misty vs gary

tercera ronda: red vs nate vs gary

kanto pasan: red en el grupo A y gary en el grupo B

como se puede ver asi fue como les fue a los participantes de kanto, la primera batalla fue contra carlos, sus pokemons son de tipo electrico, pero no me venceria tan facilmente apenas si me pudo entretener eran asi las reglas de los 6 pokemons que ibamos a usar solo se pueden sacar 3 su equipo lo que vi lo conformaba un emolga, blitzel y magnemite solo lo derrote con boldore

trama de la batalla

carlos: oye red, no me venceras a mis tipos electricos (agarra una pokeball y la lanza) ve blitzel

red: (levantando el dispositivo al pecho) ve boldore

carlos: quiero que uses rayo

red: esquivalo y contrataca con un golpe

boldore obedecio mi orden y dio un buen golpe con su pata derecha delantera y este cayo, pero todavia podia seguir

red: mi turno usa roca filo

boldore creo las rocas con su energia y le dio al blitzel con una velocidad que ni se podia esquivar y por lo consiguiente cayo desmayado por el golpe

red: buen golpe boldore

boldore: bo-boldore (si, ya lo creo ash)

carlos: que tan rapido lo derroto, diablos este sera muy dificil haber que te parece mi emolga

emolga: emo

carlos: usa golpe aereo

red: equivalo y contraataca con un izquierdazo

boldore lo esquivo moviendose rapido que ni se veia y cuando lo esquivo, dio un golpe que saco a emolga fuera de curso en un momento y salio en ko. tan rapido

red: vez?, no me podras vencer tan facilmente, me eqivoco?

carlos: no, sal magnemite

red: ok, cual es tu truco?

carlos: facil al ser magnemite de tipo electrico y acero..., lo dije verdad?

red: si y sera muy facil de vencerte, boldore usa roca afilada

le dio a magnemite pero no le hizo tanto efecto por su tipo acero, entonces lo recorde,

recuerdo del pasado

_red: y ironman, que es la accion recomendable?_

_iron man: en una batalla siempre puedes ver el dispositivo para ver que mov. es el que debes usar en el momento_

_red: no seria trampa?_

_iron man: no, si no los usas en una batalla pokemon_

_red: solo para combatir villanos?_

_iron man: si_

fin del recuerdo

asi que no tuve ptra opcion, que debia de hacer?..., lo tengo no use esa opcion, lo que use fue una idea

red: por que no atacas primero?, creo que me aburri de derrotarte a todos tus pokemons electricos con boldore, acaso no qujieres empezar tu?

carlos: esta bien, magnemite usa onda rayo

red: _perfecto ahora lo que falta es que este cerca y sera derrotado _

empieza a llegar y ordene a boldore que salte a lo alto y usara golpe roca, lo hizo y el magnmite cayo derrotado

referi: magnemite esta fuera de combate, lo que quiere decir que red gana

red: boldore, mision completa

boldore: bolll-doreeee (si ya lo creo)

juez: asi que red pasa a segunda ronda el sig. combate es gary vs scott

de aqui yo quize descanzar por un rato y no queria saber nada de lo que estaba pasando asi que me puse a dormir

misty: ehhhhh, red estas despieto?

millo: red?, red?

iris: que crio, como se atreve a dormir en un momenti como este, me recuerda a ash en ciertos aspectos

max: es verdad iris, pero el no es tan hambriento

en eso llega thor en su forma humana

blake: dejenlo dormir, el pobre debe de estar cansado, por la emocion, aparte cuando esta en su equipo me han contado que puede a llegar a dormir en los entrenamientos

may: puede que tengas razon el siempre dormia, pero su postura es dif.

maya: a que te refieres may?

brock: que ash dormia como tronco y red duerme todo suave, sin que sea como tronco

max: ehhhh, tienes razon

paso un rato cuando me volvio a tocar a pelear esta vez contra alguien llamado lucas es un entrenador de tipo lucha en su equipo estaba un lucario, machoke y un swanna, pero este era auxiliar, tomando mis precauciones decidi tomar a raichu, por si acaso

lucas: ve, machoke (lanzando una pokeball)

red: ve raichu (levantando el dispositivo al pecho)

lucas: usa a bocajarro

red: raichu bloquea todos los golpes

a pesar de que el a bocajarro del machoke sean rapido, gracias al entrenamientos que recibimos de los vengadores raichu es capaz de bloquear todos los golpes del a bocajarro, cuando tuvo ocurtunidad le asesto un gole en el estomago que lo mando a volar

lucas: que ha sido eso?, es imposible bloquear un a bocajarro bien entrenado como el de mi machoke

red: crees que por algo tengo el titulo, campeon de las 5 regiones?

lucas: noooo, aun asi es imposible

red: creo que ya no

lucas: grrrrrrrr, usa patada alta baja

red: espera el momento indicado y esquivalo

lucas: listo no tienes escapatoria

red: claro que si, raichu esquivalo y usa impactrueno

raichu, lo esquivo haciendo que reciba su propio dano y cuano creia qu eya no podia mas, se recibio una descarga muy fuerte que cayo derrotado

lucas: muy bien, lo has hecho bien, pero que opinas de esto, swanna sal (saca la pokeball)

swanna: swann

red: raichu, usa bola voltio

raichu: raiii, rai, rai-RAICHU

le dio un bola voltio tan efectivo que no pudo ni moverse

referi: swanna cayo derrotado, le queda un pokemon a lucas

luucas: mmmm, sal lucario

lucario: grrrrrr

lucas: es mi pokemon mas poderoso, crees que puedas hacer algo?

red: siempre hay una escapatoria

lucas: no lo creo, usa esfera aural

red: bola voltio otra vez

en eso las 2 esferas chocas produciendo una imponente resistencia y los 2 estaban igualados, y se produce una explosion al terminar no se veia a mi raichu, pero cuando se vio se encontraba en el cielo

red: eso raichu, placaje electrico

raichu: raiii- chuuuuuu

en eso el placaje se hizo tan brillante que ni se vaia a mi raichu y en eso llego al lucario, y cayo derrotado

red: muy fuerte, no?, que patetico, raichu mision completa

_raichu:_ rai- raichuuuu (si, mision completa)

referi: lucas esta fuera de combate red, gana

juez: que victoria tan rapida para red, ahora le toca ahh nate vs brock

con red

red: tengo hambre

millo: quieres que te haga de comer?

red: no gracias, puedo aguantar el hambre

iris: sio, ash no lo pensaria 2 veces y empezaria a comer

gary: fue rapido, seguro que no quieres comer

red: lo digo por segunda vez, nooo

may: bueno pero no te pongas asi

maya: sip, de seguro ash no era asi

red: _ash,..., por que me toco este destino a mi?, ahi dias que, yo ya no aguanto este destino, pero me toco seguir con esto_

en eso llega peter parker

peter p.: red?, estas ahi?

red: que?, a si estoy aqui

peter: oye vi que tenias hambre y mi jefe, me trajo ahora un poco de pizza, quieres?

red: que?, vamos corriendo

millo; debe de estar rica, pero no lo ehh, probado

rirs: no te preocupes millo, lo probaremos la proxima vez que vayamos

millo: ok

paso un rato y se preparaba para la ultima ronda que era de red vs nate vs gary lo curioso de esto es que era de contra todos, asi que todos por igual se aplica la misma regla 3 de 6 pokemons y el primero que gano se queda en el gupo A, el segundo en pie el B y el tercero pues queda fuera del torneo.

gary (tomando una pokeball) ve blastoise

nate: ve bisharp (lanzando una pokeball)

red: ve lucario (levantando el dispositivo al pecho)

blastoise: blassst (listo para pelear)

bisharp: bisharp (a quien debo de eliminar)

lucario: grrrrrr (no me venceran)

gary: usa hidrocanon en el bisharp

red: usa puno trueno en el blastoise

nate: usa gillotina en el lucario

todos los pokemons hicieron caso a sus entrenadores puesto que bisharp fallo el objetivo por que lucario se movio muy rapido y pudo darle al blastoise y tambien blastoise no le dio a nadie

red: lucario usa esfera aural en el bisharp

pero antes de que bisharp pudiera reaccionar en el momento cayo desmayado por sus tipos acero/siniestro lo que ocasiono que quede fuera del combate

referi: a red le quedan 3, a gary le queda nate 2, perdiendo nate y ganando red por una victoria

nate: esto no se quedara asi, ve houndoom y usa infierno en lucario

red: esquivalo

el houndoom obedecio a su entrenador pero en vez de darle a red le dio al blastoise y salio desmayado

gary: ahhh, que?, o bueno regreasa (toma la pokeball y regresa) ve umbreon y usa pulso umbrio en el lucario

esta vez que recibio dano pero no le hizo tanto efecto puesto que a el era de tipo lucha y el oscuro no le afecta tanto pero si le afecto al houndoon

red: usa tormenta aural lucario

lucario cargo todas sus fuerzas y los ataco por sorpresa, ellos no podian reaccionar y cayeron desmayados por esa potencia, pero lucario se quedo con poca energia

red: rggg, lo olvide, lucario regresa (lo devuelve al dispositivo con la misma luz que los saca) ve raticate

raticate: ratiii (si, me toca pelear)

gary: todavia me queda uno, ve electrovire

nate: ve hydreigon y usa triataque en red

red: esquivalo

gary: electrovire usa electrocanon en el raticate

raticate esquivo el ataque de hydreigon pero, fue afectado por el electrocanon del electrovire, pero pudo seguir de pie

red: usa vel. extrema en el hydreigon seguido de fuerza

el raticate lo hace pero apenas si pudo afectarle al hydreigon

gary: termina con raticate con trueno

red: esquivalo

y asi el electrovire, lanzo un trueno que a pesar de no fallar fallo pero le dio al hydreigon que lo dejo fuera de combate

referi: nate esta fuera de combate, gary le queda un pokemon y a red 2 gana red en el grup gary en el grupo B

red: lo consegui

gary: minimo llegue a los gupos

nate: noooo, tan cerca, adios

red: que cansado, me ire a dormir

fin del cap. 10 de 15


	11. el ganador del grupo A red

pasaron ya 4 dias y de las otras regiones se podria decir que quedaron

kanto: red el el grupo A y gary en el grupo B

johto: shippo en el grupo A y miroku en el gupo B

hoenn: may en el gupo A y peter parker en el gupo B

sinnoh: tobias en el grupo A y maya en el grupo B

teselia: trip en el grupo A e iris en el grupo B

como a mi me toco con el grupo A debo de dar todo de mi, por suerte, es que yo no tenia ningun pokemon derrotado aun, eso me daba ventaja contra los otros entrenadores, para hacerles sentir que conmigo no saldran vivos, pero aun asi, debo de dominar mis emociones para no perder, ganar un torneo es muy importante para ni, es el primero que gano y quiero que sea especial y unico

empezamos las batallas y eventualmente sali victorioso con un solo pokemon derrotado por trip, pero eventualmente lo venci, las batallas que mas me costaron trabajo fue contra trip y may los otros 2 no tuvieron ni 4 segundos contra mi, no tan literan pero bueno

contra may

juez: y despues de todo red va contra may, la primer lugar de este torneo en la competencia hoenn

publico: siiiiiiiii, red, red, may, may

referi: ahora de este lado izquierdo, tenemos al inderrotable red

publico: siiiiii

referi: y del otro lado tenemos a la reina de los concursos de hoenn, la unica may

publico: siiiiii

juez: quien ganara la impecable coordinacion de may o el campeon de las 5 regiones red?, que la batalla comienze

red: ve zoroark

zoroark: grrr (lo derrotare)

may: ve blaziken

blaziken: blaaaaa (no me derrotaras)

may: blaziken usa patada fuego

red: zoroark, esquivalo y contrataca con un golpe a las costillas

y fue asi como sucedio blaziken cargo su pierna con fuego y fallo donde estaba zoroark, al no darle, el no se habia percartado de quien estaba detras de el nada mas ni nada menos que zoroark, y le dio un golpe tan efectivo que no se pudo ni mover, asi que estaba acabado de no ser por que may le ordenara usar a bocajarro, asi que le pedi a zoroark, que los bloque todos y de todos modos recibio un poco de dano por ser tipo siniestro

may: imposible, es imposible que un tipo siniestro salga ileso de este ataque, que pasa?

red: lo que pasa may, es que estuvimos entrenando y mucho ahora, zoroark usa pulso noche

zoroark: zorrr (por supuesto, te acabare)

y asi dio un pulso noche tan efectivo para un tipo psiquico pero apenas le bajo un cuarto de dano, estube monitoreando las energias de los pokemons por mi aparato del ojo izquierdo para monitorear las energias de cada pokemon, pero en si no fue muy efectivo para blaziken

red: no tengo otra opcion, zoroark, regresa (y se regreso al dispositivo) ve samurott (y de la misma manera samurott sale)

may: crees que eso te salvara de mi?, usa patada alta baja

red: samurott cuando lo tengas cerca esquivalo y contrataca con tajo aqua

y asi cuando blaziken iba a darle a samurott, este lo esquivo magitralmente y fue asi como recibio su propio dano y tambien fue asi como fue derrotado al ser recibo por un concha filo que se movia como katana, de ahi el nombre tajo aqua. dar un tajo con el agua y cayo derrotado

may: nooo, bueno regresa (lo regresa en la pokeball) ve torterra

torterra: torterraaaa (a quien debo aplastar)

may: usa planta feroz

red: samurott usa eso a tu favor

y asi cuando torterra hizo crear varias plantas que atacaban a samurott este lo uso para moverse por el campo de batalla y cuando estaba encima del torterra

red: samurott acabalo con concha filo

samurott: samu- ROOTTTTT

de usa de sus conchas saco una energia como una espada color azul y con eso samurott dio un golpe maestro y por ser tipo tierra salio derrotado tambien

may: no es justo, tambien torterra con la misma estrategia, bueno vuelve, tengo mi arma secreta bajo la manga, ve glaceon

glaceon: glaaaa

red: mmm, sera facil, samurott vuelve (lo devolvi al dispositivo) ve lucario

lucario: grrrrr

red: quiero que empiezes

may: muy bien, glaceon rayo hielo

glaceon: glaaa.., CEON

lanzo un rayo color azul, parecia muy perfeccionado y comando a lucario para que lo esquivara

red: lucario usa esfera aural

lucario: grrrrrr, rrr

lanzo una esfera color azul oscuro y lanzo un esfera aural que fue efectivo en glaceon pero no lo acabo

red: lucario usa garras de acero

lucario en eso hizo sus garras metal pero esta vez las manejo como si fuera su arma y lo ataco de varias direcciones con este ataque glaceon tambien cayo derrotada y por consiguiente la victoria es mia

referi: may se quedo sin pokemon la victoria es para red

red: lucario, zoroark y samurott, mision completa

lucario: grrrr (si red, mision completa)

y entonces descanse para la siguiente batalla, cuando me toco contra trip, el si seria de mas cuidado, solo un pokemon de el ha sido derrotado, un conkeldurr, pero de todos modos no me dejaria ganar tan facilmente, asi que, no me dejaria vencer tan facilmente, pero el tampoco se dejara, asi que vamos a haya trip, comenzemos

juez: buenas tardes, querido publico vamos a decidir quien va a a competir en las finales del grupo A no?

publico: siiiiiiiii

juez: ahora vamos a empezar, referi

referi: en este lado tenemos al mundialmente conocido por su titulo de "campeon de las 5 regiones" al inderrotable red

publico: siiiiiiiiii

referi: y en este lado tenemos al numero 2 de teselia al gran trip!

publico: siiiiiiiiiii

referi: listos caballeros?, a pelear

trip: conkeldur, te necesito (lanzando una pokeball)

conkerldur; conkel- DURR (ganare esta)

red: ve lucario

lucario: grrrrr (listo para el combate)

trip: usa corpulencia

conkeldur, hace una mimica que parece que se hace mas fuerte

red: lucario contentrate en el aura

lucario se empieza a concentrar aumentando el poder de su aura

trip: conkeldur usa machada

red: lucario bloquealo

y en efecto lucario lo bloqueo pero salio lastimado por que la fuerza fue mucha para lucario pero pudo continuar

red: usa puno trueno

y en efecto se quedo paralizado ademas qde que sse hacia mas debil por la potencia de ese golpe

trip: conkeldurr, te encuentras bien?

conkeldur: conkell (mejor que nunca)

trip: de acuerdo golpe roca

pero se quedo quieto al quedar paralizado

red: lucario acaba con esto esfera aural

lanzo un esfera aural tan fuerte que conkeldurr, no lo pudo esquivar, pero era muy reisitente, no lo podia derrotar tan facilmente

trip: buena demostracion, te demostrare un ataque de verdad, conkeldurr, corpulencia seguido de a bocajarro

red: bloquealos y acesta un golpe maestro cuando puedas

conkeldurr, vuelve a hacer la misma mimica de hace rato y cuando uso abocajarro, lucario bloqueo todos los golpes que le lanzaba conkeldurr, y cuando se descuido lucario dio un golpe tan fuerte en el estomago del conkerdurr que se quedo inmovil

red: termina con esto garras metal

lucario dio unos garrazos tan fuertes que conkeldurr, quedo eliminado rapidamente con esa combinacion de golpes y cayo derrotado

trip: buena batalla red, pero me quedan a 2 pokemons todavia

red: lo olvide, bueno lucario vuelve

lucario: grrr-grrrrrrr (no, aun puedo seguir)

red: esta bien lucario si tu lo dices

trip: ve unfezant

unzefanzt: unfezannt

trip: unfezant usa pajaro valiente

red: usa puno trueno cuando lo tengas cerca

en eso el unfezant tomo mucha viada y cuando cargo energia se fue en picada contra lucario, hasta casi tocar el suelo, de ahi se fue todo directo contra lucario, mientras el estaba recargando fuerzas para el puno trueno, cuando unfezant estuvo cerca de lucario, lucario reacciono para dar el puno trueno, los 2 movimientos chocaron y si le dieron al objetivo que le pidieron sus respectivos amos, pero al chocar tanto unfezant como lucario cayeron desmayados por la potencia del puno trueno y el pajaro valiente respectivamente

trip: nada mal, red, al fin por primera vez en este torneo que te derrotan a un pokemon

red: no hables trip a un me quedan 2 pokemons

trip: cierto, me mi pokemon mas poderoso, serperior

serperior: ser- PERIOR

red: ..., jarvis escanea (apuntando a su serperior con la pokedex de mi dispositivo)

jarvis: analizandoc..., ..., .., serperior realeza pokemon Detiene los movimientos del rival con una sola mirada. Expande la energía solar dentro de su cuerpo, se dice tambien Yergue su cabeza para intimidar al rival, sólo lucha on todo su potencial ante enemigos muy fuertes.

red: entiendo, serperior

serperior: serp? (si red?)

red: lucharas contra mi pokemon mas fuerte (levanta el dispositivo al cielo) ve raichu

raichu: rai-raiCHUUUUUUU (lo dare todo, sera tu final serperior)

red: raichu usa placaje electrico

trip: usa plantra feroz

tanto uno como el otro ataquesi fue directo fue un gran ataque pero a pesar de lo fuerte de cada ataque, no se consiguio grandees rebajas de fuerza tanto para serperior como a raichu, pero eso si, los dos pokemons estan en balance,

blake: reddd, recuerda balancear las fuerzas de los pokemons, como te ensene (gritandome desde su lugar)

red: esta bien blake, ok _haber cola hierro servira para atacar, pero los ataques se ven muy obvios y si uso rayo no le afectara tanto por su tipo planta, ya se _raichu quiero que uses rayo en el suelo

trip: que haces?

raichu: rai-raichu? (pero que demonios piensas hacer ash?)

red: solo hazlo

raichu: rai- rai (como sea)

y asi fue como raichu electrocuto el suelo, de esa manera el suelo acumulo tanta electricidad que seria un dano serio para serperior

red: raichu usa bola voltio y dirijela contra serperior

raichu: raichu (ya me di cuenta de lo que piensas haceer ash, bien pensado)

raichu: ai, rai, raiiii, raichuuuUUUUU

y asi el bola voltio de raichu, fue un golpe muy mortal al absorver toda la electricidad del suelo y dirijirlo contra serperior fue muy efectivo y de esa manera pude dejarlo sin defensas

trip: bravo red, fue un golpe muy fuerte, ahora si me disculpas serperior ataca

serperior: serrp (no puedo)

trip: que?, no puedes moverte?

serperior: serp (no)

red: raichu acabalo con cola ferrea

y asi raichu lo acabo con un cola ferrea muy efectivo y de un solo golpe

referi: serperior queda fuera de combate, la victoria corre para red

red: raichu, lucario mision completa

raichu: rai- raichu (si ash mision completa)

trio: ehhh, red, fue buna batalla, no? [estrechandome la mano]

red: si trip, fue buena batalla [le estreche la mano]

juez: increible red lo acabo muy rapido, pero le costo un pokemon, despues de todo, quien se enfrentara contra red del grupo B?, no se lo puerdan manana y para pasado manana, diremos quien se queda con los 5 pokemons legendarios de todos los que existen

con red

red: que cansado ehhh, raichu?

raichu: rai- raichu (si red que pasa)

red: debo decirte que en estas 2 semanas, extrano pelear, me entiendesno?

raichu: rai (sip)

red: raichu si ganamos juro solo tomar un pokemon legendario no importan si son 5 solo sera uno, pero bueno en fin, descansemos un rato raichu en 2 dias se acabo todo esto, no?

raichu: raiii- chuuuu (si, buenas noches ash)

red: buenas noches raichu _mama si pudieras verme estarias muy orgulloso de mi_


	12. el final del torneo

al final siempre me toco contra gary oak no me dejare vencer, ahora es hora de demostrar que yo soy el mas fuerte, los vencere a todos sus pokemonsm sin dejar que me vescan a uno de mis pokemon, como sea este combate lo es todo, es de 6 contra 6 pokemons, todo a nada, lo derrotare con mis propios pokemons, raichu, raticate, lucario, samurott, zoroark y boldore, lucharemos hasta el final, el equipo de gary oak son electrovire, umbreon, blastoise, dodrio, arcanine y scizor, todos muy poderosos, pero los mios son casi inderrotables o eso creia, cuando derrotaron a lucario con un pajaro valiente, pero no dejare que eso me nuble la mente, lo derrotare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, el torneo ya va a empezar

juez: despues de una semana, ya va a finalizar el torneo de las 5 regiones, asi que que dicen si empezamos la batalla?

publico: SIIIIIIIIII!

juez: pues si ese es el caso que se inicio al combate

referi: del lado izquierdo como de costumbre tenemos al 2 mejor de kanto, al investigador gary oak

publico: GARY, GARY, GARY

referi: y en este lado tenemos al inderrotable red satoshi

publico: RED, RED, RED

referi: ahora sin mas preangulos que comienze el combate

publico: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

gary: ve dodrio (lanzando una pokeball) ve raticate

dodrio: drioooo (listooooo!)

red: (levantando el dispositivo al pecho) ve raticate

raticate: raticateeee (no me venceras)

red: vamos gary haz el primer movimiento

gary: como sea, dodrio usa picotazo

red: esquivalo y usa fuerta

y asi como sucedio dodrio dio unos picotazos pero no le dio a nada, excepto al aire, y como sucedio recivio un conton de fuerza por detras y seguia resistiendo,

gary: muy buen golpe satoshi

red: como era de esperarse le queda un cuarto de energia a tu pokemon

gary: pero te derrotare, usa vuelo

red: atento

raticate estaba mirando a todos los lado pero no venia, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde lo ataco por sorpresa pero pudo continuar

red: estamos igual de fuerza gary, ahora raticate usa cabeza de hierro

y como paso dodrio no puso atencion y dio un fuerte cabeza que lo dejo derrotado

gary: buen movimiento, pero, haber si resistes esto (regresa a dodrio y saca otra pokeball) ve arcanine

arcanine: nine (te derrotare)

red: regresa raticate (lo regresa al dispositivo) ve samurott (levantandolo ap pecho)

samurott: samu (te derrotare)

gary: ok, vas tu red

red: como quieras samurott, golpea por la costilla

y asi samurott dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas y se quedo inmovil

red: samurott ataca con concha filo

gary: por fin los tenemos, usa llamarada

red: pero que?

y asi antes de dar el concha filo recibio un llamarada intenso y pudo hacerle algo de dano pero pudo continuar

gary: y ahora que red? mi arcanine pudo derrotar a varios pokemons de tipo agua, no creo que tengas ventaja contra mi

red:_ que hare si uso ese movimiento samurott casi no tendra energia y eso nublara mi mente..., lo tengo _samurott usa voto fuego

y como lo planie debajo de arcanine surgieron 3 pilares de fuego y fue efectivo pero lo pudo resistir

gary: eso es todo?, te demostrare un ataque de verdad arcanine usa colmillo rayo

red: que? samurott esquivalo

y antes de que samurott pudiese reaccionar fue mordido por unos colmillos electricos y con eso cayo derrotado era la segunda vez desde que sot red que me derrotan aun pokemon

red: samurott, regresa (vuelve al aparato y le dirige al pecho) ve lucario

lucario: grrrr (intentalo conmigo)

gary: vaya lucario, ven red atacame

red: lucario garras de acero

y asi lucario dio unos garrazos de acero muy fuertes de hecho el mov se deriva de una "evolucion" de garras metal pero en fin dio unos golpes que no dudo en que arcanine quedara fuera

gary: bien arcanine luchastes bien (lo regresa) ve umbreon (sale de la pokeball)

red: usa esfera aural

lucario dio un golpe definitivo, lo esquivo, pero fue un golpe definitivo, no se podia mover, tenia que hacer un golpe definitivo antes que algo malo pase

red: muy bien lucario terminalo con un golpe al pecho

y cuando lucario dio ese golpe se derrota fue total que salio derrotado con este golpe le faltan a gary 3 pokemons y a mi 5, no podia perder por nada del mundo

gary: muy bien red (devuelve a umbreon en la pokeball) pero a ver si te sirve esto, ve electrovire (sale de la pokeball)

red: ..., lucario regresa (regresa al aparato) ve boldore

boldore: bolll (no escaparas)

gary: buena eleccion red, pero no me venceras electrovire usa golpe trueno

red: boldore esquivalo

y asi boldore lo esquivo y por poco le da el puno trueno solo aparecio detras de el

red: muy bien ahora golpe roca

gary: que?

asi boldore dio un golpe roca muy fuerte pero electrovire lo esquivo y no pude hacerle tanto dano por lo tanto tuve que repetir el golpe pero

gary: usa doble equipo

y asi electrivire se multiplico en varias siluetas pero en si de todos cual era el correcto

red: boldore atento por el verdadero

pero fue tarde por que todos los atacaron por un golpe trueno, pero lo bueno la habilidad robustez de boldore pudo soportar el impacto pero no dura para siempre

red: boldore usa golpe roca

con eso boldore me obedecio pero aun asi no fue suficiente pero pudo hacer un poco de dano lo suficiente para acabarlo con otro pokemon y fue derrotado rapidamente

red: bien boldore regresa (lo meti al aparato y levante el dispositivo al pecho) ve lucario y ataca con golpe roca

lucario: grrrr (como ordenes red)

y asi lucario cargo su puno con un electricidad

gary: haz lo mismo electrovire

y tambien electrovire cargo su puno con electricidad cuando los 2 se encontraron dieron su golpe electrico, electrovire cayo derrotado y lucario apenas pudo ponerse de pie, estaba debil

red: lucario puedes seguir, pero te cambiare, regresa (lo devolvi en el dispositivo) ve zoroark

zoroark: grrrrrrrr

gary: que tonto ve scizor

scizor: sciiii (te hare anicos)

zoroark: grrrrrr (no lo creo)

red: zoroark usa pulso noche

zoroark cargo sus manos con oscuridad y luego fue a por scizor lo ataco con todas sus fuerzas pero no fue suficiente

gary: bien red, pudistes quitar algo de energia a mi scizor, pero no puedes conmigo, ve y usa tijeras X

fue muy efectivo por que aparte como viada, acabo con mi zoroark de un golpe me quedaban 2 pokemons como a el

red: bien ve lucario y acabalo con tormenta aural (levantando el dispositivo al pecho)

lucario: grrrr (de acuerdo)

lucario cargo sus manos de esferas aurales cuando estuvieron a tope las conbino y asi desencadono y laser de aura contra scizor aunque me costo a lucario pude acabarlo de un solo golpe

gary: bien red, me queda un pokemon, tambien a ti, pero si pierdes sabes que me debes de dar tu titulo de campeon de kanto

red: tenlo por seguro que no ocurrira

gary: lo se (devolviendo a scizor a su pokeball y tomando otra pokeball) ve mi pokemon mas poderoso blastoise

blastoise: blasssss (ganare ppor gary)

red: (devolviendo a lucario al dispositivo y levantando el dispositivo al cielo) ve raichu

raichu: rai-raichu (te acabare blastoise)

gary: usa hidrocanon

red: esquivalo y contraataca con rayo

blastoise fallo pero el rayo de raichu fue muy fuerte pero no hizo mucho dano

red: pero que demonios?

gary: lo ves red?, mi blastoise es muy fuerte contra los pokemons tipo electrico

red: esta bien pero en ese caso, raichu usa cola ferrea

raichu ataco muy fuerte pero pareceia que eso apenas le afectaba

red: _mis oportunidades de ganar empezaban a escasear a menos que... _raichu deja que te de un golpe directo

gary: al fin usas la cabeza red, blastoise usa cabezazo

y asi raichu se dejo pero lo bueno no le afecto tanto a raichu, esa si que era una suerte pero mi plan funciono blastoise se paralizo por la habilidad de raichu estatica, es mi oportunidad

red: raichu usa tlaqueada de boltios

gary: blastoise contraataca con hidrocanon

de esta manera el hidrocannon de blastoise choco contra raichu con el placaje electricco d y fue asi como raichu a pesar del potente golpe no paraba intentaba alcanzar a blastoise y este no lo dejaba pero fue la fuerza de raichu que lo alcanzo y toda la potencia de raichu fue hecha y llegando a blastoise y lo derroto

red: raichu te encuentras bien?

raichu: apenas se encontraba de pie al lado del blastoise como si nada

gary: queeee?, nooooo, crei que ganaria, pero, bueno regresa blastoise, hoy luchastes muy bien (regresandolo en la pokeball)

juez: increible una victoria muy imposible red satoshi, gano

red: lo conseguimos raichu

con thor (en su forma humana)

blake: siiiiii, red gano

peter: ehhh, crees que iron man lo perdone

blake: yo lo creo

iris: vaya, red gano

max: una victoria muy cerrada

millo: una degustacion execente,

may: vaya, felicidades

misty: siii, red, lo conseguiste

maya: al parecer si merece su titulo

brock: es un simbolo de respeto

trip: genial red si es el entrenador mas fuerte del mundo

despues por la noche, red paso junto al juez donde le entregaban un trofeo de 1 metro de alto en la base con las iniciales de R.S. de red satoshi, a los lados del trofeo se pudieron ver una pequena estatua de los pokemons que lucharon junto a el

juez: felicidades red y ahora escoge a tus 5 legendarios

red: tampoco es para tanto juez, solo quiero uno y creo que se cualquiero, regigigas te ocupo a ti (tomando su pokeball)

juez: en serio solo a uno? y por que?

red: por que si no, como demostrare que soy el entrenador mas fuerte del mundo, si solo uso legendarios?

juez: es verdad red, y este es nuestro campeon

de ahi todo el alumbrado elecrtrico se fue, se quedo todo a oscuras y se escuchaba una voz

?: jajajaja, gracias red, gracias a ti me podre apoderar todos los pokeball del mundo

blake: no eres tu?, loki

peter: blake, vamonos

blake: vale

red: loki, muestra tu prescencia ahora

de ahi volvio la luz, con los pokeball de los otros legendarios desaparecidos, en el centro del campo se podia ver a un hombre con un casco con 2 cuernos y dorados unas ropas verdes con lineas negras en su cuerpo y lo mas importante tenia un tridente dorado, no lo podia creer mi pesadilla hecha realidad loki tenia en su poder a todos los pokemons legendarios, era el,


	13. anuncio

**por problemas de la escuela no podrew subir capitulos, asi que si tienen ideas mandenmelas por mensaje PM y si me gusta la pondre en practica, para que se den una idea aqui les tengo mi avance, se que no es mucho pero es lo que tengo por el momento**

cuando loki tenia casi todos los legendario con el ataco a todos los entrenadores unos desmayados otros al borde de la muerte, era el unico junto con los vengadores que podian detenerlo, solo empezaba atacando a loki, pero el bloqueaba mis ataques de mi, no lo podia herir, porque o ordenaba a los pokemons legendarios bloquearlos o otrs cosa pero no le podia dar ni con nada, solo lo unico que podia hacer era bloquearme los demas entrenadores sacaron a sus pokemons, pero no podian hacer nada contra el, eran muy poderosos, de momento raichu estaba a mi lado, thor y spiderman me ayudan, pero a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos no sentia que haciamos gran cosa, sino solo alargar lo inevitable, aun asi eran varios pokemons legendarios y no me hechare para atras, mi deber es protegerlos y eso hare aunque me cueste la vida, luchaba contra un deoxys ordenandole a raichu rayo obedeciendome, pero, no era fuficiente ocupaba mas aliados, porque no eran suficientes solo 3 vengadores ocupabamos tambien pokemons, solo habia uno de nuestra parte, sino que mis ex-amigos estaban aterrados, no, se si ganaria esta batalla pero lo que se es que ganare o morire en el intento

red: son demasiados

thor: no te rindas red, podremos ganar (mientras levantaba el martillo al cielo cayendo varios rayos, pero thundurus hacia el efecto de un pararayos, no le hacia batalla a thor)

thor: maldito pokemon

red: pero que podemos hacer?

spiderman: si, thor, que se le puede hacer?

thor: no se pero si, hay una manera de ganar, la encontraremos

red: ehhh, iris, millo y trip, nos hechan una mano?

iris: no, tenemos miedo de actuar (mientras se escondia en una mesa)

millo: jamas eh, esperimentado algo asi, red ayudanos por favor

trip: no hay forma de ganar, ustedes mismos lo vieron

red: pero aun asi, no debemos de rendirnos, la justicia, siempre ganara (levanta su mano al cielo, en senal de fortaleza y toma su tarjeta vengador) VENGADORES UNIDOSSS (y la guarda) raichu, impactrueno

raichu: rai rai-CHUUUUU! (si)

red mientras tanto disparaba, spiderman lanzaba sus telaranas para amarrar a los pokemons pero se desamarraban,


End file.
